Technical Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to methods of forming oxide semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing display devices having oxide semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to methods of forming oxide semiconductor devices having enhanced electrical characteristics by simultaneously performing an ultraviolet ray irradiation process and a thermal treatment process, and methods of manufacturing display devices including the oxide semiconductor devices.
Description of the Related Art
An oxide semiconductor device including an active pattern containing an oxide semiconductor device may be employed in various display devices such as an active matrix liquid crystal display, an active matrix organic light emitting device, etc.
In conventional methods of forming the oxide semiconductor device, damage to an active pattern may be caused during a process in which a metal thin film for forming a source electrode and a drain electrode is deposited on the active pattern and/or a process in which the metal thin film for forming the source electrode and the drain electrode is patterned. As a result, electrical characteristics of the oxide semiconductor device such as operating current, threshold voltage distribution, mobility, etc. may be degraded because of the damage to the active pattern.